An Arrow Through the Heart
by misslulucup
Summary: Casey Wayland moves back to her old life in Starling City. She's fresh out of college, aching from the death of her brother, and lonesome. Arriving home, she finds herself suddenly sucked into the chaos that the city is in. Tangled in the drama of the main characters, and having obscure feelings for Oliver Queen. Oliver/OC. Takes place after Ep1x15, Dodger.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! This is my first Arrow fanfic, and I've decided to try out an Oliver/OC. This is not my greatest work, but I hope you all enjoy this. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Arrow or even the show. I only own my own characters and the plot tweaks to make my story work. _

* * *

The rain poured hard, as the shadows danced about around her. The young woman gripped tightly onto the man's arms, as she kneeled beside him, letting her tears hide behind the droplets of falling water. She whimpered softly, as the man reached up to cup her face. Blood oozed out from his stomach, and leaked down his sides pooling around the both of them. She shook her head, as his mouth began to move. She couldn't-she wouldn't-believe the words that he spoke. "I'm so sorry for the mistakes I made in the past-"

"Stop!" She pleaded. "Stop taking Colt!"

"But I never regretted anything. Thank you for being a loving sister-"

"God damn it, Colt, shut up! You're fine!" She sobbed at him. His trembling hand lowered to grip her small, numb one.

"Please don't cry for me. Be strong, Case." Then he flashed his cheesy, white grin. "And don't worry, I'll be with Ollie." Lightening struck some where off in the distance, and the thunder roared loudly in her ears.

"Don't die now, please don't." Casey whined, and began to squeeze her brother's cold hand. "Colt, listen to me, Colt-" She raised his hand to her cheek, and leaned forward to cover him from the rain. "Colt! Open your eyes! Don't die on me, damn it! Please don't!" Her voice shrilled out in the dank alleyway. The thunder roared out once more, and it continued to roar, but became more of a dull sound. Casey faced the dark sky, and suddenly light gleamed to her eyes, and she shut them, taking in the sweet brightness, and when they opened again, she was sitting on an uncomfortably tight seat, inside of an airplane, thousands of feet in the air, and the sun shined outside her window, the fluffy white clouds coasting below her.

The thunder in her dream was the roar of the jets on the plane. A soft 'ding' rang through the aircraft, and a gentle woman's tone began to speak. "We will be landing shortly in Starling City. Please shut off all electronic devices, and bring up all your seats…" The woman's voice faded out from Casey's thoughts. She sighed softly, her eyes on her hands, thinking back on the dream. She could almost feel the rain pouring down on her. But she's felt like that for months ever since he died. She couldn't spend to much time thinking of him, or else she begins to get choked up, and hyperventilate.

Her dull green eyes shifted to face out the plane's window, and take note on how beautiful the sky looks when you pass though the storm clouds, and soak up the rays of the sun. She felt a soft nudge, and the dirty blonde haired girl faced the man sitting next to her in First Class. He motioned with his bald head to the flight attendant. The dark skinned woman smiled warmly at her and politely demanded she put her tray table up. Casey swallowed, gave an apologetic grin and did as she was told. She combed a lightly shaking hand through her wavy hair, first combing it through the bangs covering her forehead, then down the length, releasing it mid-way. She thought of cutting her hair, since it had gotten longer, ending at the small of her back.

It didn't take long for the plane to descend into the airport, and Casey made her way off with her duffle bag and black roll away suitcase. She headed towards the escalators, expecting to find her family's butler or chauffer, but was surprised to see someone else. Grinning widely, she hurried down the stairs, and practically sprinted to her close friend, Laurel. She hugged the DA tightly, and nearly started crying, but held it back.

"Finally you come back!" Laurel said, giving her friend one last squeeze before letting her go.

"It's only been half a year." Casey returned. She was happy to still have at least one friend in her home city. Once college began she lost connection with most of them, and the one she still talked with happened to be Laurel's younger sister, Sarah, and really Casey didn't want to think back about what happened to her too.

"Only." Laurel rubbed her friend's arms. "Well, why don't we get going, because I have a special place that I want to take you." The dirty blonde smiled and followed her friend's lead as they exited the airport, the two discussing different things as they moved forward.

"So, what's California like?" Laurel asked.

"You say that every time, and it's going to be the same answer every time, sunny and dry." The two girls chuckle.

"Well I never have been there, I just wanted to know." They walked in silence for a bit, but then she piped up again. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation. So much was happening down at the office, and I've been held up with so many cases and-"

"Laurel, it's quite alright. The ceremony was boring anyway."

"Well I still would have liked to be there and support you."

"You would have been the only one." Casey grumbled under her breath, but Laurel had good enough ears to hear it. She stopped dead in her tracks, and face the other girl.

"What do you mean? You're parents didn't go?" She asked exasperated.

"My mom was busy with her other family, and my dad had his company to worry about, not his almost twenty-three year old daughter graduating from college. And my brother is dead, so yeah, no one came." She snapped back. Then Casey ran her hand through her hair, took a deep breath, and faced Laurel. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault for brining it up in the first place." Then they were off again. They made it to Laurel's car, and drove away, heading off into the city.

"Well I know your surprise will cheer you up." And the small grin popped back onto Casey's lips.

"I'm just hoping for some Big Belly burgers, and a good ol' cold beer with my best friend." The DA glanced over and smiled genuinely at her friend, before facing the road once more, and taking a left turn, leading back towards familiar areas. Casey recognized the towering buildings, the streets running full with life, cars rushing through the traffic lights, people strolling the side walks. She felt at home once again. But when she caught a glimpse of a sign that read 'Queen Consolidated', her stomach flopped, and her head felt light. "Is it true?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"Is it true that he's alive? Oliver? That he's back?" Laurel turned to read her friend's face, and caught curiosity and a sliver of hope. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"He's…different though." She replied.

"How so?"

"He isn't that snobby, billionaire playboy we were so use to. He's always…out, according to Thea."

"How is she? Thea? I remember hearing that she was getting into drugs and such."

"She's better. She was arrested after taking this illegal drug called Vertigo. It messes with your head, and well, to sum up everything, she has to perform community service, so I have her working down at the DA office with me."

"Good, keep her busy with work." Laurel chuckled and nodded.

Then there was one more turn, before the two girls found themselves in front of Big Belly's Burgers. Casey smiled, and glanced at her friend. Laurel only shrugged, and unbuckled her seatbelt, stepping out of the car. The blonde followed suit, and the two headed towards the restaurant. Once they stepped inside, there was a loud cheer of 'Surprise!', and with a baffled look, a gaping Casey was suddenly exhilarated to see past friend and family in the small diner, all for her. A banner hung up behind them that read 'Welcome Home, Casey' and her parents were waiting in the front of the crowd with plastered smiles.

She stepped further into the room, hands on her cheeks as she took in everyone. Some familiar faces, and some she will have to take a while to recognize, but it was still the greatest sight she's seen in a while.

She spent the first couple of minutes going around saying 'hello' to people and receiving and giving hugs and hand shakes and such. Finally, she was able to breath when she made it through almost or at least all the guests at the party. She indeed got a cold beer to sip from, and sparked up a chat with her friends from high school.

"God, I wish I could live in California. It's probably gorgeous there-"

"And I've heard the beaches are amazing!"

"And all the men are smoking hot!" It continued on like this, except Casey never entered the conversation, instead her mind was reeling, and she needed to find one person, to see them, to tell them something.

And right on cue.

"Welcome back." A deep voice spoke behind the dirty blonde, and her friends gasped slightly when they spotted the person. Her body stilled, and a shiver ran down her bones when she recognized the voice. Slowly she spun around, and was standing face to face with Oliver Queen. Her brother's best friend, her practically older brother, the one person she really needed after Colton passed away.

She only stood frozen before him, her arms limp by her sides, her dull green eyes wide, and her breath held inside her throat. She could feel her heart pounding so hard that it was trying to escape from her chest.

And at a quick flash, she saw him as Colton, the same height, his dark blonde hair shaved short, luring blue green eyes.

Suddenly her arms are around his neck, and she took in his scent, took in the feeling of being in Oliver's arms. The words poured out from her mouth. "God, I thought you were dead, gone for good. I thought you would be with Colton, right beside him in heaven. I was so wrong."

"I hope it was a good wrong." He responded softly, his lips grazing her earlobe.

"Of course." She answered.

Oliver pulled away, and took her hands in his, as she suddenly felt something in her grasp. He leans forward and kisses her cheek. "I need to go, but I'll see you around, Case." He ruffled her hair, then gave her a lingering look before taking off.

She watched him disappear, then glanced down at her hands, unveiling the gift he gave her. It was a silver necklace, with a heart-shaped locket. She opened it to find two pictures. On one side was one of Oliver and she and the other side of Colton. On the back of the locket was engraved 'Forever in Our Hearts'. She bit back her chokes of crying, and delicately placed it around her neck.

Her palms began to sweat, and her heart swelled when she realized something. Deep down, after harboring it, denying it, ignoring it, she realized that she still felt something for Oliver. But what?

* * *

_So yeah. I know it was slow, sorry for that. But I'm really hoping for some feedback on how it was! I plan on updating about every Thursday after the new episode has aired. Each chapter will try to follow the events of the show, and have spurts of Casey's past in it as well. Thank you for reading this!_

_Review Favorite, Follow!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all again! I'm very happy with all the feedback I've gotten from this story! Thank you all so much! So I rewarded you with another chapter. _

_So i wanted to start it out with the strong friendship Oliver, Tommy, and Colton had by giving you all an amusing flashback! _

___**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Arrow or even the show. I only own my own characters and the plot tweaks to make my story work._

* * *

**Year 2004:**

_Tommy Merlyn stood in a stance of rejection and weakness after witnessing the girl he was about to ask to prom get beseeched by another boy. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head in despair. A strong hand clapped onto his broad right shoulder, and the dark haired, 17-year-old boy caught a glimpse of the person and sighed. "Come on, it's not so bad." The owner of the hand said in his deep toned voice, a smile creeping onto his lips. Tommy shrugged him off._

"_It is. Even Dana Franklin gets a date to prom. She's like the city door knob, everyone gets a turn." _

"_Except you." A new voice joined in to his left and Tommy elbowed Oliver Queen in the rib. He then tossed the withering rose towards the right side, hitting Colton Wayland in the face. _

"_Except me." Tommy repeated. He sighs once more. _

"_It's not too bad. Look, there is plenty of more girls to ask, and it doesn't even have to be from Starling Prep. Like, here, what about Abigail? That brunette girl you met at Austin Hendrix's party couple weeks back?" Colt questioned._

"_She moved." _

"_How about," Oliver stepped in, "Megan Tenner?" _

"_She's not allowed near Starling Prep after the stunt with the English teacher last year." Tommy informed._

_The three best friends groaned in unison._

"_There has to be someone." Colt returned. _

"_Well let's see here, almost every senior girl has been asked, even juniors too, you two have dates already, and I look quite ridiculous for not having a date already. I mean, prom is in less than two weeks!"_

_Colton chewed on the inside of his cheek thinking. "If Laurel ever abided, I'd definitely would let you take her, I really don't want to go, but knowing her, she's only been dreaming of this day. I'm kind of stuck doing it."_

_Oliver rubbed his hands together, wearing one of his famous charming, mischievous grins "Well all I'm hoping for is just some McKenna and I time that night." Both boys rolled their eyes at Oliver's playboy's ways. Suddenly, the dirty blonde clapped his hands, and pointed at Tommy. "I've got it! Just ask Casey." _

"_Casey?" Tommy spoke surprised. _

"_My sister?" Colt simultaneously said. _

"_Why not? Even though she's a freshman, you know her, and I'm sure she would have a great time since she does have senior friends too! It's perfect."_

"_No its not!" Colton pressed back. "She's my sister, and far too young to be doing this!" _

_Tommy stood in the middle pondering. It was an okay idea. She was indeed a good friend, but honestly more like a sister to the brunette. But then he wouldn't have to worry about a date, and she would have a good time. _

"_Why not." He interjected between the small feud his two friends were having. _

"_What?" They both said. _

"_Why not?" He repeated, "I mean, Oliver _is_ right. She _is_ a friend, she _would_ have a good time, and then I won't have to worry about getting a damn date anymore." Another audible exhale. _

_Silence spoke between them for a few moments. "Fine." Colton huffed, and the bell rang. "See you two around." He then approached Tommy, face to face, sizing him up. "If you hurt my sister, I will hurt you." He threatened, then stalked off. _

"_Good luck!" Oliver called out, as he hurried off, and caught up with McKenna Hall and her friends, butting in between the line, and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. _

_Tommy glanced down at the withering red rose on the ground. He bent down, picked it up, and clutched it tightly in his hand, as he wandered off to find Casey, a small grin perching on his lips as his blue eyes dazzled with glee._

llllllllll

He crept about on the rooftops, his lightweight feet taking him from building to building, and a faint smile on his lips for having a successful night. He went on a very romantic date with his new so-called 'girlfriend, McKenna, then was able to take out yet another name on the list. Although Finley French did put up quite a fight, the man was now justly behind bars.

Oliver couldn't help the grin to himself. His life felt like it was in full swing, and he was happily accepting the new path he had chosen. He was taking care of the city, with the very much appreciated help of Diggle and Felicity, he was in good terms with all of his friends, and best of all, he has a girl that can understand him for who he truly is now, not just by his looks or his money.

As he was moving lithely through Oldtown, a quick thought had popped into his mind. 'Why not?' He thought to himself, as he let muscle memory take him back to the apartment complex he remember too well. He began to make his way up the seven-story building by fire escapes, until he reached the penthouse.

He quietly scaled over the railing of the balcony outside the apartment in the cool spring night, as Oliver pressed himself into the shadows, making sure his bow or sheath of arrows do not make a sound. Even though the sliding glass door of the balcony was open, soft, melodic piano music flowed outside. He pinched his eyes shut, letting himself melt into the sound.

Of course she would be up at eleven at night. Casey was always the nocturnal one between her brother and she.

He opened his blue eyes, and cast them out into the enormous living room, where across the way Casey Wayland let her hands roam across the mahogany black grand piano, her back turned to him, as she played her favorite piece, 'Clair de Lune', to which he has heard plenty of times. It sounded like she was about one fourth of the way through the song. Oliver observed as she swayed left to right, forward and back slightly, and knew her eyes were shut, as her finger tips struck the ivory keys. He noticed half a glass of wine perched on top of the piano.

When she, or even Colton, drank wine, it was a warning to those close to them that the Wayland siblings were in a bad mood. His lips formed a tight line, but soon he relaxed his muscles, losing himself to the beautiful tune. It began to slow down from the fast tempo, then ever so quickly it picked back up. Casey flicked a lose strand of wavy blonde hair from her face, as her loose bun bobbed up and down from the movement.

Soon enough the sound began to die down, and then she was done. She lingered by the piano, her hand delicately fluttering over some keys, but she never pressed down on them. She gave a soft sniffle. Oliver could feel his heart begin to race. He felt some what guilty for intruding on a private moment for her.

Slowly, Casey stood, and twisted around, as she plucked her wine glass off the grand piano, and began to head towards the kitchen which was next to the balcony. Oliver practically stumbled back into the darkness. 'I should go' he told himself in his mind, but he was frozen in spot. He wanted to see her. He _needed _to see her. But why? He does not even know.

She passed by the balcony, hesitating to take in the cool air, then made her way into the kitchen. Oliver took note of her appearance. Her hair tied up, but she still let her bangs cover her forehead, her curvy body was being hugged by a tight gray tank top, and might he mention she was not wearing a bra. And lastly topped off with black drawstring sweat pants that were too loose for her, meaning they must have been Colton's. And lastly, he saw the silver heart shaped locket her gave her resting snug around her neck.

He tried to peek through the window of the kitchen, and with her back once again turned to him, he predicted she must be pouring more wine.

Casey suddenly swiveled around, and Oliver leaped back into the shadows, as she trotted out from the kitchen and towards the balcony. The blonde girl leaned against the door frame, and Oliver inaudibly sucked in a deep breath, as he stood to her far left, disguised in the night, but still too dumbstruck to move. She sighed, and ran a hand through her bangs.

"Why do you do this to me, Ollie?" She spoke leniently under her breath, as her dull green eyes were gazing out into the starry night time sky. She then timidly shook her head, and began to down her drink before returning inside.

It was enough for him. Oliver quickly threw himself over the railing, and dropped down the ladder of fire escapes. His mind was reeling though. What did she mean?

llllllllll

The next morning, Casey awoke to a bright sun shining through her window. Her head was pounding with a hang over after all the drinks she had from last night. Moaning, she sat up, and stretched out her aching limbs, then climbed out of bed, and rushed to her bathroom to take a nice, hot, long shower. She stood there, wasting time, and just numbly letting her mind go through her agenda she planned to do for the day. She would finish up getting ready, then desperately snatch some coffee before heading down to Starling City prep to see some former teachers. She was only hoping they might hire her for substituting. She had recently received her credential, and she was hoping to get the basics down of teaching before applying for a full time job. She already applied there a few days ago, right after she returned home.

It had always been her dream to become a teacher. Even if her father owned a million-dollar company that spread nationwide, that she is 'supposedly' going to take over when her father can no longer manage, she really just wanted to settle for a medium-wage salary if it meant making young kids brighter, and giving them hope for a great future.

After stopping by the school, Casey thought she might go visit her father down at Wayland Trades, and catch some lunch with him. She felt awful after avoiding him the entire time at her welcome home party nearly a week ago, then when he was finally able to talk with her that night, she blew up in his face, but most of that was from the alcohol, and a little from the bitter grudge that hung over her from all the crude things he had done the past year or so. She did not mean to do blow up, but she just couldn't bare to go another minute with him trying to talk to her before she finally cracked.

The water became too cold, and she turned off the shower stepping out. She then went though her daily routine, and after twenty minutes or so, she was out the door with a pair of jeans, a loose baby pink shirt, and a pair of weaved brown flip-flops.

Casey went about her agenda as she planned. A French vanilla ice coffee to go from Starbucks, her meeting with the teachers went well and she got a few offers, and finally she was heading towards Wayland Trades.

The familiar building glinted from the sunlight as she approached it. When she walked inside, part of her wanted to immediately turn around and run out of there, but she composed herself, and continued inside. The secretary on the ground floor only smiled cheekily at her and greeted the young Wayland instead of stopping her and asking if she had an appointment of any sort. But Casey caught something else in the plump woman's features. The look.

That look that people give her so often now because she was there when her brother was shot and killed. She had received it all today, and seeing it once more set her teeth on edge. The blonde was really getting sick of it.

She rode the elevator to the top floor, and stepped out, heading towards her father's office. Her father's secretary, this woman was young, maybe late twenties or so was practically glaring at Casey, her sharp brown eyes burning holes though her skin as the blonde approached her.

"Do you have an appointment miss?" She hissed out, flicking her deep red hair over her shoulder. Casey could not help but raise an eyebrow at her. She nearly snorted too.

"Uh, no, I was just hoping to stop by an-"

"Well, if you do not have an appointment to see Mr. Wayland, you are more than welcome to set up one with me." Casey's patience began to fade. She only rolled her green eyes, and faced the enormous glass doors, thankful her father's office was made of glass. He was in a heated talk with another man, and Casey began to wave her hand, trying to catch his attention. "Ma'am, Mr. Wayland is in a meeting, do not disturb him!" The secretary warned. It was her tone that finally made Jonathan Wayland lift his eyes off from the other man and gaze out of his office. When he saw his daughter, he could not hide his smile.

He held up a finger signing 'one more minute', then turned to the other man.

Casey turned to the secretary once more, then gave her a sadistic smile. "I don't think I really need an appointment to see my dad, do I?" The red-head scoffed, her nostrils flaring, before pretending to busy herself with paperwork.

Finally the two men stand and shake hands, then they start to walk towards the double glass doors. They exited out, and Casey was able to get an eye full of the man.

Malcolm Merlyn smiled towards the blonde girl as the he and her father step out of the office. "Good to see you, Cassandra. And glad to have you back."

"Good to see you too, Mr. Merlyn. And thank you." His blue eyes lit up.

"Will I be seeing you again tonight?"

"What do you-" But she already stopped herself. How could she forget? It was Tommy's twenty-eighth birthday! And she still does not have a present! "Yes! Yes of course!" The smile grew wider. Malcolm spoke quickly to her father before departing from the two.

"What was he here for?" Casey asked as she and Jonathan reentered his office.

"Business conduct. Nothing important." She slowly nodded, as her father rushed to his desk, and began to gather some papers. "So why did you stop by?" He asked, glancing up from his desk to give her a questioning grin.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch. It's the least I can do after last week. And about that-"

"Say no more, Case. I understand. I was not there for you when you needed me most, and I completely deserved every word of that fret from that night." He paused. "But I cant do lunch, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Rain check?"

She nodded, slightly hanging her head.

"Casey." She glanced back up at her father, holding his gaze, matching his dull green eyes with her own. "I truly am sorry for not being there. When Colton died, and your graduation, and I know work is a horrible excuse, and I promised from here on out I will always be there for you." She only bit her lip because she could see right through his flakiness.

"Okay Dad." She then turned and headed towards the glass doors, fighting back her tears she could feel threatening to leave her eyes. Jonathan calls out to her, pleads for her to stop, knowing he struck a cord, but she refused, and rushed out towards the elevator. Once inside, she let herself go. The tears pouring out of her eyes, and down her face. She felt so overwhelmed, so frustrated, heartbroken, angry and sad all at once.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket in her purse the moment she entered her car, and she saw it was Laurel. She tried to compose herself before she answered it. "Hey." Her voice failed her though, breaking slightly.

"Hey I was just wondering if you remembered about to-" Laurel quickly spoke, but balked when she caught her friend's tone. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Casey sniffled, wiping a tear, "fine. Do I remember that today is Tommy's birthday? Yes, yes I do."

Laurel hesitated. "Yeah, are you still coming tonight for the dinner- Are you sure you're okay, Casey? Have you been crying? You can tell me what ever is wrong. I'll understand."

She ignored Laurel's quick change of subject, "Yes I'll be there, I have to go Laurel, I'm on the road." And she quickly hung up, letting the tears continue to fall down her cheeks as sobs raked her body.

She began to realize that no one really does understand. How could they? Her brother and her best friend are dead, her mother is a scandalous witch, her father is a flaky liar, and she keeps her friends at a distance because she does not know how to bring them close. She's a mess that no one can fix because they would not know how to.

'That's not true,' she reminded herself, 'there is one person who had endured just as much pain.' But would he even listen to her? It was worth a try.

* * *

_So what do you think? It was a major filler only because the next episode won't air until another couple of weeks, so I knew I have time to put in a chapter or so. The next one will lead right into 'Dead to Rights'. I promise!_

_Review, Favorite, Follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is! The ever so late chapter, part 1 of 'Dead to Rights'. Enjoy!_

* * *

She knew the route to his house by heart. It was practically her second home when she was younger. Although it was way out from the city, in the palisades, along with every other millionaire homes. His was just the biggest and most famous.

Casey's knuckles were becoming white from her hard grip on the steering wheel. Her vision was blurring from the continuous flow of tears that she no longer had control over. Her cheeks were soaking wet but they were also burning hot. She felt like all of her emotions have been bottled up for so long, that this realization of what a shitty life she has, is her breaking point.

The car sped down the two lane street, as pedals from blooming trees shed down onto the asphalt from the quick wind trailing behind her vehicle. She needed to get there, she needed to see him. To see Oliver. She could not bare this awful weight of overwhelming emotions that was placed onto her shoulders after Colton died. She needed to tell someone, and only he would understand what she's going through. Casey knew Oliver had gone through just as much pain, probably even more, when he was on that island.

She jerked the wheel to the left, and quickly turned into the circular gravel driveway, parking near the door. She turned off the ignition, and sat there, trying to compose herself. She wiped away the trail of tears, and fanned away the burning feeling in her cheeks. After a few minutes, she opened the car door, and hustled to the front of the mansion. She knocked twice, and waited. No answer. She did it once again, and when there was still no answer, Casey tried the door. It was unlocked. She stepped inside, and called out. "Hello? Oliver? Thea?" No reply. She ventured deeper inside, still calling out for something. But nothing was her response. She took the stairs two at a time, maneuvering herself to Oliver's room. She approached the bedroom, and once more spoke. "Ollie? You here?" She knocked on the door, and when nothing happened, she went inside.

It was the same room that she remembered. The walls painted a slate blue, the bed having a brown and white comforter, and that awful crimson red carpeting to top it off. She shut the door slowly, still taking in the familiar room. She lost count of how many times she retreated into this room during one of Oliver's crazy parties, knowing that to her it would always be a sanctuary. She slowly moved further into the room, as she let the memories flow into her mind.

_She sprinted into the room, and slammed the door behind her. Casey rushed to the bed, and threw herself onto it, taking one of the pillows into her grasp, and biting onto it as she let out a scream, tears of anger rolling down her face. She kept asking herself 'why did Colton have to be such an ass?' And he was that night. _

_It was yet another party Oliver was throwing, this one during winter break, and they were celebrating all of the sophmore college kids returning home. Casey went to the party just visit her older friends, not to be humiliated in front of everyone by her brother. He had such a big mouth when he was drunk, and his favorite thing to do while intoxicated was to mock her in public. This seemed to be the right place and time. _

_The dirty blonde bit harder down on the white pillow, and let the raking sobs take over her body. She heard a soft click, and quickly whirled around, throwing the pillow at the person, yelling at them to go away. The inanimate object smacked Oliver on the chest, and he kicked it aside, continuing towards her. She threw two more, these ones he was expecting, as he caught them, and tossed them aside as well. Once he reached the bed, she hurled herself at him, pounding her tiny fists against his chest, trying to get him to go away. He finally snatched her wrists in one hand, and gripped her chin with the other, forcing her to face him. She pinched her eyes shut, and tried to avoid him._

"_Look at me." His voice was demanding, but calm as well. She did not oblige though. He commanded once more, tightening his grip, and she finally opened her eyes, facing him. There was no words to be said, it only took her to gaze into his blue green eyes to let her know that he was there for comfort. Her body relaxed, and she feel into his arms. He squeezed her tight, and stroked her long, wavy blonde hair. "It was unfair of what he did to you. And always know that I'm on your side." _

Casey smiled softly, gazing at the bed, as if she saw fourteen-year-old Casey Wayland being held in nineteen-year-old Oliver Queen's arms while he comfort her. Her bond with Oliver only grew stronger after that night, and when the Queen's Gambit had sunk, she became quiet, remote to those around her. But at that time, so did everyone else close to him. After Oliver and Sarah had died, it was if everyone had snapped out of a fantasy they had been living in, and were brought into the real world. Laurel ran to the law, as well as Tommy's arms. Thea decided to follow in the foot steps of the old Oliver and turn to a life of partying, drinking, and doing drugs. Colton decided to learn the ins and outs of their father's company, and Casey moved out to California, in hopes of fulfilling her dream to become a teacher.

Casey found herself engrossed at a small table with picture frames place on top of it. She picked one up, seeing it was one of her, Oliver and Colton, the small blonde girl settled between the two boys. It was also the same picture inside of her locket. Colton's smile was wide, his eyes crinkling so much it looked as if they were closed. Oliver had his arm draped around Casey's shoulders, the side of his head resting against hers as a large grin was placed on his lips. The young girl's mouth was a bit opened, the corner of her lips practically touching her ears as the photographer caught her in mid laugh. That was the last photo of the three of them together, weeks before Oliver was shipwrecked.

She was so encased in her thoughts, that she barely noticed Oliver storming into the room. It seemed he was distracted as well, as he breezed right into the room, heading towards his bathroom, still not having seen her. His buttoned shirt was wide open, revealing his scars. Her mouth was hanging wide open by the time Oliver caught sight of her. "Casey!" He exclaimed, turning away from her, quickly trying to button his shirt. She practically sprinted across the room, halting his hands, trying to pry open his shirt. "Stop!" He yelled in a furious tone, and she flinched from him. "Stop." He repeated, his voice still angry, yet controlled.

"Please. Let me see." She tried once more, but he jerked away from her, as he finished buttoning it up.

"What are you doing here?" His back was to her, and she could tell his jaw was clenched.

She blinked a few times, trying to calm her emotions, and not burst into tears. "I-uh- I needed to talk to you. But…you weren't here." Her voice cracked a little, and she bit down hard on her lower lip to stop it from quivering, as she dropped her head.

He quickly twirled around just in time to see her break down once again. He approached her slowly, and once he stood before her, he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Hey," She looked up at him, "don't cry, please." He wiped away her tears, and she welcomed the touch. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Everything!" She said exasperated, throwing her arms up. "My mom's a cheating whore, my dads a flake, my brother is dead, and I feel like with my friends, I keep putting them at a distance, when instead-"

"When instead you want them to be close to you." He interrupted, taking the words right out of her mouth.

"Yeah." She breathed out.

"I know exactly what you're feeling. Well, sort of." He gave a hint of a smile, and she returned it. "What I did though, was find time to rekindle each flame with each friend individually. Soon enough, things will go back to how they use to be. Or maybe they could form a new relationship." His eyebrows were raised, wondering if his suggestion was good, and she nodded. "Good, glad to help. I'm going to go take a shower now, but I'll see you tonight, right?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yes." She said back, her smile wide. She felt butterflies swirl in her stomach, and her throat beginning to go dry. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, while giving her a tight hug. Her arms looped around his neck, as his rested around her waist. He pulled his head back to face her, as he gazed into her dull green eyes. He caught something. This look of…desire.

Casey's heart was leaping right out of her chest, as her body was reacting before her mind. She moved up on her toes, as she pressed harder against him, leaning her face in close to him, their noses touching, lips inches apart from each other. He only stood there, letting her do this, somewhat wanting it. But he knew better. He was in a committed relationship, and he was not going to ruin it. He pulled away from her, and Casey stood there dumbfounded, as she began to compensate what she was going to do. "Ollie, I'm so sorry, I-"

"You should leave." His voice was hollow, his eyes hooded. She clamped her mouth shut, nodded, and turned around, hurrying out of the room, and out of the house.

She felt so stupid for her actions. She was about to kiss him, and possibly ruin the relationship they have. Or maybe she just did.

llllllllll

"That's ridiculous!" Laurel objected loudly in the small kitchen of the apartment. Casey shrugged, as she set down another plate on the table.

"It's true though. I mean, first she thinks it would be wonderful to have me sub there, and then the next thing I know, she turns her back on me. Someone must have convinced her not to have me apply."

"It's probably that Ms. Montero! She was always a crack down bitch when I had her." Tommy added in, crossing his arms over his chest, mouth in a tight line.

"Your attitude probably caused her to be that way." Casey smirked at her comment, bumping Tommy's side with her hip, as she continued towards the kitchen. He reached out and caught her wrist, yanking her into his grasp and giving her a light nuggy on the head. She swatted him away, fixed her hair and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled in response.

Casey kicks open the door leading into the kitchen, as she ventured to get four wine glasses. She knew Oliver was going to be coming, and she could honestly wait for him to arrive. After what happened earlier that morning, the last thing she wanted to do was face him once more. Hopefully he will flake out, but she knew he would not miss his best friend's birthday.

She set the glasses on the counter, and fixed her tucked in blouse, before she recollected the glasses, and headed back into the dining room.

"…We know each other from the court house." Laurel was saying as Casey entered the room.

"How are you counselor?" A new woman's voice spoke.

"I am well detective." Laurel replied in her professional voice. The door to the kitchen slammed shut accidentally, and suddenly all eyes fell on the dirty blonde, as Casey stood awkwardly in the spotlight. The air was just roaming with tension and awkwardness.

"I'm gonna go crack this open." Tommy interrupted, wiggling the wine bottle in his grasp, as he stalked past Casey, heading to the kitchen. She watched him go, desperate to look anywhere but at Oliver. And his 'plus one' for the night. She vaguely looked familiar to the blonde.

"Uh…hi…Ollie." She said softly. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, and gave a slight nod to her.

"McKenna, this is Casey Wayland." The two girls greeted each other with a fake plastered smile. Well at least Casey's was.

"I actually knew your brother, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She slightly bit back her irritation. This was that girl Oliver fooled with during prom. Explains a lot.

"Why don't you come in?" Laurel asked, and McKenna kept her chocolate eyes held onto Casey, but moved further into the room, as she joined Laurel, the two heading towards a table with pictures. Oliver glanced towards the blonde, taking in her appearance. She wore a sapphire blue blouse with a black collar, the shirt tucked into high waist black pants, and ending with black gladiators. She was pretty just as ever in his eyes. But he did not see that young seventeen-year-old girl from before the shipwreck five years ago. He saw a young woman, who was becoming way too appealing to him.

"A toast!" Tommy announced as he returned, with filled up wine glasses. They were handed out to each person, and Casey noticed he had gotten another glass. She stared down at the red liquid in her glass, and knew that this was not a bright idea for her to drink wine. She knew that bitter taste changed her mood, and she did not want to ruin the night.

The five of them gathered in a circle, Casey standing between Oliver and Tommy, as the two men have their arms looped around their girlfriend's waists, while Casey stood odd man out. She determined then and there that she was going to ditch out early, play the 'massive headache, rain check' card.

They raised their glasses into the air, as Tommy spoke. "To the first birthday that I have enjoyed in a _long_ time." His eyes stayed on Oliver, "I've got my best friend back." Then shifted to Casey, "And my little sister." Then his gazed trailed to Laurel, "And, I have finally figured out why poets have been in business for the past 2,000 years."

"Happy birthday, Baby." She smiled sweetly, as the two kissed.

"Cheers." They all said in unison, clinking their glasses together, until a knocking interrupted them.

"That must be the food." Laurel softly answered, handing her glass off to Tommy, and heading towards the door. The remaining four stood there each giving one another a glimpse. Oliver tossed a smart ass remark of Laurel not cooking, and Casey could not help but roll her eyes as Tommy chuckled into his glass.

"Mr. Merlyn." They heard Laurel say surprisingly. Tommy practically choked on his wine when hearing his father arrived. Casey remembered that morning when Malcolm said he was going to be coming to Tommy's birthday dinner. This must be it. She knew Tommy and his father were not on good terms, so this was going to be a show.

He entered the apartment as Laurel rejoined the other four. "Oliver." He greeted with a nod.

"Mr. Merlyn." Oliver returned with his amazing charm.

Malcolm's snake like eyes shifted to Casey. "Cassandra, good to see you again." She could not help but narrow her dull green eyes upon him.

"You as well." She returned with a little bit of hostility. Tommy decided to step in front of her, and stand up to his father.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you." Malcolm happily spoke, but she could feel his annoyance.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

Malcolm revealed what he was holding behind his back. A small wrapped blue box. "Happy birthday, Tommy." It sounded to alien to hear him say it. Tommy grew silent, as glanced at the guests.

"Give us a sec." He notified them, as the two headed towards the hallway out of the apartment. Malcolm tossed the gift to Oliver, and slinked along behind his son.

Once out of the apartment, the four all sipped on their wine, McKenna and Laurel occasionally chatting while Oliver and Casey were trying their best to avoid each other's eye contact.

Once Tommy returned, he was fuming mad, and horribly tried to hide it. Every little thing that was said or done made him even more furious. About an hour more into the night, when the five of them had sat down and finished their food, Casey decided it was time. She said about three words the whole time, drank about two and a half glasses of wine, and was completely over how childish Oliver was being about ignoring her. She told them she was getting a headache, and that she was going to go home and sleep it off. Laurel offered to drive her home, but Casey declined, because she really just wanted to be on her own, and have some time to think.

She slipped on her navy blue pea coat, hugged Laurel and Tommy, and bid an 'adieu' to Oliver and McKenna.

llllllllll

The night was cold in the late winter season, as Casey shoved her hands deeper into her pockets of her coat, exhaling as she let her semi-drunk self maneuver her way back to her apartment. Her apartment was about a mile from Tommy and Laurel's, and she honestly did not think much about people about at night.

She was cutting down a street, a small narrow one behind another apartment building, a shortcut to her way home.

An arm swung out from the side of her vision, connecting with her neck, as is smacked her right against the alleyway's wall. The man dug his elbow into her back, as she heard the click of the safety on the pistol being taken off. "Give me your money and jewelry, and you wont get hurt." He hissed into her ear.

She whimpered, her cheek pressed harshly against the brick wall. She let out a screamed as he pushed her harder, and he pulled her back and slammed her against the wall, as she head banged against the brick, and she could feel it beginning to bleed. "Now!" He demanded.

"I don't have any money on me." She lied. All the while she was trying to slip her hand into her purse, and pull out the pepper spray she's always carried with her since Colton died.

"Don't lie to me! Give me the god damn money." She whined and the barrel of the gun was shoved against her temple.

"Please don't kill me." She was now crying, still scavenging for the can. She was now completely scared that she could not find it.

The robber flipped her around, and yanked her purse off her shoulder, digging inside it. While he was distracted, she tried to kick him in the groin, but the robber knew better, as he jumped away, and pointed the gun to her chest, his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it. Casey pinched her eyes shut, waiting for her death to come.

Instead she heard the man scream out, and opening her eyes, she saw an arrow lodged through his hand, the man gripping his wrist, staring at it, blood oozing out. Then he was kicked to his knees, and punched into unconsciousness. Standing behind him was Starling City's so called Vigilante.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself at night." He growled in a disguised voice.

She shivered from his tone, the tone running like ice down her spine. His appearance made him more prominent and prevailing compared to what Casey had read and heard on the news. Shadow's had hooded parts of his figure, but she still caught his stubbly chin even if he had his head lowered to hide his upper face. "I know." She whispered softly.

"You need to be protected, Casey." She bit the inside of her cheek, and nodded slowly, as a few more tears escaped from her eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me." Was all she responded with. The Hood moved fourth, and collected her purse and it's spilled contents. He handed them over to her, and she snatched it from him, her body shaking because the numbness she felt while being robbed was now wearing off.

"Call the police." He ordered. She plunged her hand into her purse and pulled out her phone. Once she glanced back up before she made the call, she saw the Hood was no longer there. She quickly dialed the number, while glancing around to see where he had gone.

The only thought she could register in her mind was, _'Where was this savior when Colton died?'_

* * *

_So what did you think? This is only just half of 'Dead to Rights', I still have more. I think once the finale is over, I'll try to catch up my story to the ending, and maybe add some more. _

_Review, Favorite, Follow!_


End file.
